As the Band Plays
by ShikonPriestess
Summary: Read and I bet you'll find out. :O! Two rival bands. Inu Yasha. Kagome. Minimal yaoi! XD actually that's undecided right now. Just read the fic. It's going good so far, at least I think it is.


Crazy Drivers and Crazier Riders By Shikon Priestess/Broken Kagome and Yasha. Disclaimer: This is bein' done once, and only once, I don't own Inu Yasha, but I really wish I did. 8D lol. Also, any of the songs used in this fic, will be named at the bottom, and unless other wise stated, do not belong to me or Bryan.  
  
Inu Yasha sat on the hood of his black truck smoking a cigarette. His long black hair falling into his face as he watched the other kids going by and getting into their cars and leaving to go home. A girl that was new this year stumbled down the steps laughing and talking to a girl he knew, Sango. His best friend Miroku had been lusting over her for nearly 6 years now, but the girl wouldn't give the poor lecher the time of day. He finished off his cigarette as he noticed Sango and the other girl had stopped and appeared to be talking .He jumped off the hood of his truck and called out, "Oi, Sango where's the pervert I'm suppose to give him a ride home." Sango lifted her head up to see Inu Yasha and her smile went down a notch, "Probably peeking in the girl's bathroom in hopes of catching a glimpse of panty," she rolled her eyes. The girl behind her looked up to see Inu Yasha and she blinked a few times, then looked away and started digging around in her back pack for something. He rubbed his eyes, "Well, how about one of you dragging his ass out here so I can leave this hell hole?" He put on a pair of black shades to block the bright sun out of his eyes, "Or I'm gonna leave the pervert here and he can walk home." A girl that stood behind Sango and the new girl jumped up eagerly and bounded off to get him. Sango rolled her eyes and looked at the unfamiliar girl, "This is Inu Yasha; he's in a band with that baka who was snooping around the locker room during 6th period, and our main rival. Inu Yasha, this is Kagome," she said gesturing to the girl who had given up on finding the homework she had been looking for to give to the other girl, "She's going to be in our band, since Kikyou dropped us." His face formed into an audible frown at the name Kikyou, "Well, Hentai is gonna cause us to be late for practice." He looked over to Kagome, "Oh, and hi there, Kagome," he said in a rather uninterested tone. Kagome's eye brow twitched slightly and she muttered, "Yea, nice to meet you too." Sango looked between the two and arched a slender brow, "Well, I see you two are kicking it off to a great start." Kagome wrapped her arms around herself and shrugged. Inu Yasha grunted and turned his head and looked off in another direction, "Don't plan the wedding just yet, Sango." Out of the corner of his eye he saw Miroku taking his time walking down the steps, "Oi! Pervert, hurry up! We are gonna be late!" Miroku rolled his eyes and flipped Inu Yasha off. Inu growled, "No thanks, I will leave that up to Sango." Sango snarled and reached over, smacking Inu Yasha over the back of the head. "Watch it buddy!" she snarled. A hyper active red head bounced over to the group, "SANGO!!!" Sango whipped around, as did Kagome to see her in time to step out of her way, making her run right into Inu Yasha. She blinked and giggled looking up at the person she ran into and started batting her eyelashes mercilessly, "Oh! Hello, Inu Yasha! Have you seen Kouga-kuuunnn?" she drawled out the last word into a girly coo, her hand still on his arm. Inu Yasha turned to look at Ayame, "I have no idea where Kouga is, but he better hurry up, and get his ass down here, or I'm going to practice without him." Sango rolled her eyes as Kagome stood there a faint blush tingeing her cheeks at the girl's forwardness. "Ayame!" Sango snapped, "Quit shaking your ass, and walk it over here, we need to get to practice, and you are the only one with a car!" Ayame turned around and looked at Sango wide eyed, "I was supposed to drive today?? Oops! I thought Kikyou was picking us up!" Sango sweat dropped, and shook her head, giving up. Miroku strutted over to Sango and grabbed her ass, and giving it a good squeeze, he whispered into her ear, "Hey, there hottie." Inu Yasha rubbed the back of his head and smirked at them, "It must be spring; the perverts are out and on the prowl!" Sango bit her tongue to keep from growling, but 'accidentally' ground her heel into his toe when she turned to face Miroku, "Miroku, do you think you could give us a ride to my house? Ayame seems to be back to normal with her idiot self." Ayame's eyes flew open, "What's that supposed to mean???" Kagome sweat dropped looking at the redhead, and muttered, "Is this girl for real?" Inu Yasha laughed at the look of pain on Miroku's face. Miroku's pained look faded to a smile, "I would, Sango, but I was getting a ride from Inu today, so I didn't bring my car."  
Just then Kouga came running up to everyone, "I'm sorry I'm late! Don't kill me!" He leaned against Inu Yasha's truck, panting, "I had to clean up the gym after class, so technically, it's not my fault that I'm late."  
Inu Yasha shook his head at his baka friend. Not bothering to even comment to him, he turned back to Sango, "Well, I can't leave you girls stranded, and I'm sure Sesshoumaru is waiting on us, so if you girls don't mind riding in the bed of a truck, I will give you a ride." Kagome and Sango beamed in relief. The latter threw her arms around Inu Yasha's neck, "Thank you, soooo much! See, Miroku?" Sango looked over her shoulder at the other guy, "Why can't you be more like Inu Yasha, thoughtful and sweet??" Kagome shook her head and laughed, looking for Ayame, who had disappeared to go flirt with some football players. Sango noticed this as well and stormed off to go grab the stupid girl, leaving Kagome standing there in the middle of the three guys. She looked around nervously but relaxed when they began to disband to get into the truck. Miroku walked over to Inu Yasha and punched him on the shoulder, "Damn it, Yash, don't make me look like an ass in front of Sango!" Inu Yasha glared at him, "You look like an ass when you are just standing there being yourself!" Miroku flipped him off and got into the passenger side of the truck. "Like I said, pervert, I'm not interested," Inu said with a smug smirk. Kouga laughed and got into the bed of the truck quickly tying his hair back into a low ponytail, "Alright, Yash, lets get going!" Kouga said as he hit the side of the truck with his hand. Inu walked over to get into the drivers side of the truck as he yelled out, "IM LEAVING NOW!!! ANYONE NOT HERE IN 2 SECONDS GETS LEFT BEHIND!!!!" Kagome tossed her bag into the bed of the truck and threw the other girl's stuff in with it staying silent the entire time, and looked up at the boy in the driver's seat, 'Ok... so we have a lecher, an ass... and a truant ...hmmm... interesting group,' she thought to herself. Ayame push passed her, and gave a fake gasp, "I can't climb up there in this skirt! I'll rip it! Kouga-kuuunnn, will you please help me??" she crooned up at him batting her eye lashes. Sango rolled her eyes at her and leapt up into the truck as Kagome stood behind her, noting that the idiot was wearing something that would barely classify as a headband, let alone a skirt! Kouga smiled, "I will help you, Ayame," he leaned over the side of the truck and hooked his arms around her waist and lifted her into the bed of the truck, "There you go." Kouga smiled and took up his original position that he was in. Miroku was checking out Sango in the review mirror, "Damn, she is fine..."He said to no one in particular. Inu Yasha rolled his eyes and cranked up the truck. "Ok, is everyone on?" he hung his head out the window and asked. His black hair blowing in the spring breeze, "If everyone is on, then hang on, it's gonna be a wild ride." Just then, he noticed Miroku's head bowed. Miroku had his hands folded in prayer, "Father, who art in heaven..." Miroku muttered. Inu Yasha smacked him upside the head, "Shut that shit up, I don't drive the bad!" Miroku winced, "Well, you don't see it from your passengers' point of view..." Kagome grabbed the gate of the truck and swung herself up into the bed of the truck, settling herself down into a safe corner, having over heard Miroku's praying and looked over at Kouga, whom Ayame had begun to coo and fawn over. Sango rolled her eyes again and smacked the window, "Let's go before these two start doing the nasty back here!" Kouga blushed "I'm not gonna do that, Sango! Good God, I'm not Miroku!" Inu Yasha put the truck into drive and peeled out of the parking lot making sure to shake the passengers in the bed about a bit. He smirked and Miroku laughed, "Good grief, Inu, don't scare the hell out of them!" Kouga, who was thrown over onto his side from the sudden jerk of the truck, sat up and pounded on the back glass, "YOU DUMB FUCK!!! You're gonna kill us all!!" Kouga screamed at Inu. Inu Yasha just raised his hand to his ear and acted like he couldn't hear a damn thing. Miroku double checked the security of his own seat belt and began his prayer again. Inu Yasha sped towards his house like a cat with its tail on fire. Sango screamed and she and Ayame grabbed onto each other for safety. Kagome blinked and arched a brow at the two only slightly jostled and blinked. This guy's driving was no where near as bad as her older brother, Souta's, or her own. She stood up and walked up to the bed and leaned her elbows on top of the roof looking over the top of the truck and closed her eyes letting the wind whip her hair about her body. She laughed and relaxed looking down at the girls who were quivering in fright. Sango looked up at her wide-eyed, "What the hell are you doing??? You are going to get killed like that!" Kagome laughed, "Oh don't be such a baby! It's fun, C'mere and try it!" She held out her hand to pull Sango to her feet but the girl flat out refused, shaking her head vigorously. Kagome rolled her eyes and faced forward again listening to their screams and the wind blustering past her ears. Inu Yasha took a sharp turn onto a rather posh looking street leading into his neighborhood. Large houses lined the street and every house seemed to have a damn sports car in the drive. He took another sharp turn and pulled into his drive way, "Ok, everybody, get the hell out of my truck, we're here." He put the truck in park and got out and stretched. Miroku bailed out and kissed the ground "Oh thank God, I made it!" Inu Yasha walked over and planted his foot on Miroku's ass and gave a hard push which made the boy get a good mouthful of dirt, "Next time, Miroku, you walk." With that said Inu walked towards the house. Kouga jumped over the side of the truck and shook his head, "He doesn't need to drive." "Oh, Jesus, his driving is fine!" Kagome laughed and leaped out of the truck, Sango and Ayame soon following suit. The latter two eyed the previous one as if she was crazy and carefully got their bags out of the back. Ayame shook her head, "Kagome, you are insane, the boy needs help!" Sango shuddered at the memory of the way Kagome's body leaned treacherously to one side at one of the sharp turns, but she had found her footing quickly and was back up, laughing no less. "Well, she has more balls than I, that's all I have to say," Sango muttered. Miroku got up off the ground and was spitting out dirt as him and Kouga walked over to where Inu was talking to an older man. The man hand long white hair that he kept back in a braid that come down past his knees. "We are only 30 minutes late. Damn, you have a cow over everything, Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru scowled, "Lets get to practicing, I don't have all day to do this." Sango waved goodbye to the guys and started across her street to her house, chattering to Kagome all the while, and Ayame blew the boy's a big kiss, racing after them. 


End file.
